Vacation From Duty
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: SM/WK Usagi decided she needs a vacation, so she wished upon the ginzuishou to take her to another dimension. Now she's found by Schwarz unconscious and has no idea who she is, except for her name. Sucky summary ne?
1. A Wish

I decided to write another fic! Since this idea kept on being nagged in my mind, I had to type it out or I would go insane from it! Another SM/WB by me. I'm taking a liking to the crossover. Especially after reading them from other authors.  
  
themoonmaiden: Domo arigatou for being my editor! Demo, I don't have or know what your e-mail is. Can you please tell me what it is so I can mail the fics I've written?  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Her heart felt empty. Eversince he broked up with her, she's been seen moping around. Never have her friends seen her the once cheerful blond who always some how have a smile plastered on her face.   
"Usagi-chan daijoubu?" MInako asked her. They were at the Hikawa Shrine for their usual study buddies.   
"Daijoubu," she answered her solemnly. All the girls looked at her, full of worries.  
"Usagi..." Makoto murmered. Eversince that bakayaro dumped her for another one, her friends face never changed. Makoto wished that he was here right now, she would beet the living day light out of him.  
"Common Odango! He's not worth it for you!" Rei said. Usagi turned to the senshi of fire and stared at her wholeheartedly.  
"I don't care about him. What about Chibi-Usa? What about her?" she asked, eyes filled with tears. At the mention of the little girl's name their face became more worried.   
"It was just not meant to be Usagi-chan," Ami said trying to make the poor blond feel better. Usagi started to stand up.  
"I don't feel too good. I'm going home," she told them rather coldly. Not waiting for an answer, she slid the door opened and stepped out. Sliding the door shut behind her. Makoto stood up to follow her, but was stopped by Rei.  
"Iie. Let her be. She needs to get over this herself," Rei said. Makoto only nodded her head. However, Rei had a feeling, lingering at the pit of her stomache.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She walked down the street solemnly. Keeping her eyes casted to the sidewalk. 'I knew he was a good for nothing,' she told herself. The truth was, she knew this was going to happen. Hey, when your cosmo, queen of the stars, you shouls know stuff like these. The only thing she regretted was Chibi-Usa. The pink haired infant, who always somehow drive her insane. Even though the child always does that, she still loved her none the less. She knew that the girls were worried about her. But what she needs now is not people worrying about her, but a vacation. Two years of non-stop fighting youma could really tire you out. Her life has took on new meaning eversince she pulled that bandage off that darn black cat. From learning about her past life from a thousand years ago. Who would've thought. She never thought she would be anything except a normal blond teenage . Worrying about school, boys, and over protective parents who seems to not want their child to be dating. Did she asked for any of this? Iie. She soon found herself in the middle of a deserted park. She sat on the bench staring into space. What she needed was a vacation. Away from all the duties as a Sailoesenshi. That idea struck her. Why didn't she thought about it before?! It would be a good way to get away from all of these madness that was going on around her. Pulling out her broach, she opened to reveal the sparkling crysatl, dazzling in the afternoon sun. Clutching it close to her chest, she made a wish.  
"Onegai ginzuishou(sp?) take me to another place. Away from here for a short while. I need a break. A rest, to get away from all these. Onegai ginzuishou. Grant me my wish." The crystal in her hand started to glow, responding to her prayer. In a flash of light, she disappeared from the dimension.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine, Rei hino letted out a small gasp. Creating others to look at her.  
"Daijoubu?" Ami asked her.  
"I-ie. Something's wrong with Usagi!" Immiediately all eyes casted on her.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She felt light headed, as if everything was spinning in her head. Letting out a small groan, she placed a hand on her forehead and opened her eyes. Hew vision was blurry.  
"You're awake," a voice said to her left. She turned towards the voice. Her vision was still blurry, so the image was fuzzy. She closed her eyes and shook it a little. Reopening them again, she still found it blurry.  
"Daijoubu?" the figure asked her. Finally getting her vision restored, she found that a very bishounen guy was talking ot her.  
"Daijoubu," she answered him meekly. Clutching her head in her hand she asked,"Where am I?"  
"You're in my room. Tell me, who are you?"   
"I'm... I'm Usagi. Tsukino Usagi," she replied. Her mind was messed up. He could tell by her expression that she was racking her mind trying to remember.  
"Do you remember anything?" he asked her softly.She looked at him for a minute. Racking her mind to remember something about herself, either than her name. None. She couldn't remember anything. Looking at him sadly, she shook her head.  
"Iie," she said sadly. He looked at her, with an understanding expression.  
"That's alright. You can stay here," She looked at him happily.  
"Arigatou!" She launched her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. After a while she letted go abruptly. "Gomen! Gomen nasai!" she said bowing her head, after seeing how blue his face was. He smiled at her.  
"That's alright. My name's Nagi," holding his hand. She smiled and took his hand. "Lemme take you to the others."  
"Hai," she answered. She staggered onto her feet. Taking one step she almost collapsed, luckily a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. Turning around to see a flushed Nagi. She smiled at him warmly. "Arigatou."  
"I'll help you out," he siad to her softly. She nodded her head. Holding her by the west, he helped her out the door. Looking down the long hall, she couldn't help but wonder how big is his home. Finally hearing voices coming from the room up ahead, she saw two people sitting i n the room One with reddish orangehair, with a yellow bandanna and a sunglasses propped on top and the other with a mixed of blue and gray wearing glasses. The one with reddish orange spoke first.  
"Well well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." Usagi blushed at his comment.  
"This is Usagi. Usagi that is Schuldich amd Crawford. Usagi will be staying with us."  
"Hajimashite minna," she said to them, adding a small bow. Crawford only nodded at her, while Schuldich gave her a smirk. She doesn't know if she liked the look of his smirk or not. Somehow it made her feel uneasy.  
"We're missing Farfarello, demo I advise you. Don't get close to him. Especially if I'm not around. He might hurt you," Nagi told her.  
"Is he that scary?" Usagi asked.  
"Am I that scary, the girl ask!" a voice said from behind her. Usagi turned around to meet a man with silver hair. However, the many many scars that were on his face that caught her attention. He was holding a dagger in his hand, which made him look even more scary.  
"Eep!" she shrieked and stood behind Nagi.  
"Farfarello," Nagi said angrily. "Don't touch her."  
"H-hello," Usagi said quietly from behind him.  
"Will killing a girl make god cry?" Farfarello said, looking in her direction. That only made her even more scared and she had to hold on to Nagi or else she would probably collapsed from being scared.   
"Don't worry Usagi," Nagi reassured her. "I'll take you outside." She only nodded. Her legs were shaking from this Farfarello character. He was indeed someone she was going to distance from. Looking back, she saw Schuldich still smirking at her. When she looked back he gave her a sly wink. She turned her head away so he wouldn't see her blush. Stepping outside the house she looked back. Her eyes grew wide looking at the size of the house.  
"Sugoi! Your home is big Nagi-kun!" she exclaimed. He laughed softly at her childish expression.   
"Nani?" she asked him confused.  
"Nothing. Would you like to see the garden?" Her face brightened.  
"Hai!" She encircled her arm around his left arm and letted him lead the way. He blushed at her reaction, but couldn't help but think how kawaii she looked. As he led her to the garden she started to ask him question.  
"Nagi-kun, how did I got here?" She looked up at him sadly.  
"I found you near the garden. You lyed there unconscious," he answered her.  
"Oh," was all she said. It was obvious by her expression that she wanted to know who she is. He felt pity for her. As they neared the garden, her expression started to changed from one of sadness to one of joy.  
"Sugoi! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. She pulled out her hand, catching a cherry blossom. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.   
"Ne Usagi we have to get you enrolled into school," She instantly had a pout on her face.  
"School? Demo, demo..."  
"No buts, you need your education and plus I'm busy during the day and it'll help you get away from Farfarello," Her face became one of horror. She instantly launched herself at him, almost knocking him over.  
"Iie! I don't wanna stay with him! He's scary and, and scary!" she whined to him. Nagi gave a loud chuckle at this. Her childish behaviour could brighten up anyones day.  
"So are you willing to go to school?" he asked her. She nodded her head instantly.  
"Hai! Hai!"  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"What do you mean something's wrong with Usagi?" Makoto asked Rei.   
"I-I don't know. I just can't feel her present anymore," Rei answered quietly.  
"Masaka! She just went home. That's all. Lets go over to her house." Minako suggested. All four girls got up quickly and left the room. Their destination. The Tsukino resident.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Usagi wake up," Nagi called her softly. Shaking her a little. She rolled over and opened her eyes slightly.  
"Ten more minutes kaa-san. The sun isn't up yet," she murmered. Nagi looked at her and blinked a little. The sun isn't up yet? The blinds were open and the sun was shining through like crazy, and here she saying it hasn't rise yet? Shaking his head and giving a small sigh, he resumed to try and shake her awake.  
"Usagi-chan, wake up," he said this time a little louder. Finally after shaking her furiously and tearing off her blanket, she finally cracked open her eyes. Giving a long stretch and a yawn she gave him a smile.  
"Ohayo, Nagi-kun. Why are you up so early?" she greeted him lazily.  
"Usagi-chan, you have exactly five minutes to change into your school uniform. School's about to start in twenty minutes." Her eys instantly grew wide.  
"Nagi-kun! Why didn't you woke me up earlier?!" she asked while dashing into the washroom to brush her teeth. He laughed softly as her head poppede out of the door, showing her with a toothbrush in her mouth and foam surrounding.  
"I did, demo everytime you said ten more minutes."  
"And you believed me?!"   
"You're uniform is hanging in there. I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." With that he left out the door, leaving a frantic Usagi trying to get ready.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Ohayo minna!" she greeted the only two people at the breakfast table. Which was Nagi and Schuldich  
"Ohayo Usagi-chan," Nagi greeted her happily.   
"Ohayo to you too, Tenshi," Schuldich greeted her. She blushed at his comment and took a seat across from him and Nagi.  
"Usagi-chan, Schuldich will drive you to school today," Nagi told her. Usagi only nodded absentmindedly, since she was too busy eating the pancakes that were on her plate.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Ja Nagi-kun!" Usagi called out as the car sped off the drive way and Nagi's figure started to get smaller and smaller.   
"Well Tenshi, I guess it's just me and you now," Schuldich said to her. She shivered slightly. Somehow, this man just makes her feel uneasy. She stayed quiet as he drove on. Trapped into her own world, she started to wander. She was still confused of who she is and where she came from. All she can remember is her name, Tsukino Usagi... Why can she only remember that. 'We're here Tenshi,' a voice said in her head. Looking up, she noticed that they had arrived at the highschool, Nagi had enrolled her into. With a sigh, she opened the door and stepped out.  
"Arigatou Schuldich," she said as she stepped out. 'What? No Schuldich-kun?' a voice asked in her mind.  
"Wah?" she was certain she heard him asked her. "Did you...?" He gave her a wink and a wave.  
"Ja Tenshi!" and sped off.  
"Ja..." she murmered. She turned and started to walk towards the school building. As she walked by, some guys gave her looks and a couple of whistles. While the girls just looked at her coldly. Giving herself a mental sigh she said in her head,'This is going to be a hell of a long year.'  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Gomen nasai! I know it sux, demo I wrote this like while my brother was having some kind of a war in the next room, so it was hard to concentrate on what the hell I'm thinking. I know there's probably a hell a lot of errors, demo like what I said in all my other fics. I don't revised them. After I'm done typing, I just save and never look at them until I post it on fanfiction.net. Domo arigatou to anyone who reads this. I'm not sure who to pair Usagi up with, so if anyone who is reviewing, tell me who you think Usagi should be paired up with. 


	2. Ecchi!

Finally got started on the second chapter! ^ . ^; Gomen nasai for the long wait.   
  
Tenshi No Nozomi: Well what did you expect from me? I'm a no brianer! So better expect more errors in this chapter and this fic. (In fact expect errors in every fic I write! ^_^; )  
  
Calimetaure: Usagi isn't really using the ginzuishou. She's just asking it to grant her her wish, so you can't exactly say that she's using it.  
  
Anyways, I'm feeling lazy right now so I'm not gonna bother and say anything else. -_-   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"What do you mean she hasn't come home?!" Makoto shrieked at Shingo, who was holding his ear, desperately so that his eardrum wouldn't break.  
"I told you! Odango-atama hasn't come home eversince she left for the shrine!" Shingo yelled back. Makoto was full of rage. Luckily both Ami and Minako was holding her back.  
"Let's go. We won't find her here minna," Rei said quietly. "Lets go back to the shrine." Makoto reluctantly calmed down and followed her. Ami and Minako following suit. Shingo just looked at them blankly.   
"Nande kuso's their problem?" he muttered to himself and shutted the door.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
"Arigatou," Usagi said politely as the secretary handed her her schedule.  
"Your welcome child," she said nicely to her. Turning to leave the office, Usagi looked down at her schedule. 'Kuso! English?! I'm gonna die!' she thought to herself. 'Better than gym anyway,' she thought dryly. As she turned around the corner, someone bumped into her, which made them both topple over, (Is topple even a word? hehe ^_^; ) the person landing on top of her. Groaning quietly, she tried to get up, only to find that the body was too heavy to push over. Looking at the body; that was on top of her, she noticed short blond hair and blue eys staring at her.   
"Ecchi!" she shrieked and slapped him. The guy instantly scrambled off of her, which she immiediately got up. Dusting herself and grabbing her things and schedule, she gave the guy a glare and walked off; mumbling to herself on the way.  
"G-g-gomen," he said meekly after she walked past him, face flushing red. She only mumbled a 'hentai' back at him.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Omi sat in class, rubbing his swollen cheek. He had never expect that girl to slap him like that. Frankly, no girl in the school had ever gave him the look that girl was giving him. He didn't get a good look at her though he only noticed that she had long golden hair, which was put up into two buns. He quickly cleared his thought as the teacher came in and ignored the stares and the attention all the girls were giving him.  
"Ohayo minna!" the sensei greeted. "It seems like we have a new student joining us. I want you all to welcome her and help her out if you can. Omi, you're assigned to take her around the school." Omi stared wide-eyed at his sensei. What is she nuts?! What if this girl clobbers him like all the other girls in the school? He was about to reject when the sensei looked at him sternly, with a look that said,'do-it-or-detention.' "You may come in now." The whole male population looked up eagerly, hoping it to be someone gorgeous. The girls were plainly displeased, since this girl whoever she was, was gonna be able to hang around Omi and have him as her own personal tour guide. As the new student stepped in, every guys' eyes were bulging out. Even Omi's. 'That's the girl who slapped me!' he thought to himself. He looked her over as well as every other guy in the room. She definitely looked beautiful. With her golden hair and dazzling sapphire blue eyes. Plus that smile that can light up the whole room.  
"Please introduce youself, dear."  
"Hai," she nodded her head. Omi thought that her voice sounded so soft and innocent. "Ohayo minna-san! Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi!" she introduced, following with a respective bow. She blushed slightly as everyone was staring at her.  
"Please take a seat next to Omi-san over there. He'll be your guide for the day," the sensei told her and pointed to Omi. Once Usagi took a glance at Omi she scowled. 'Henati!' she shrieked in her head. Omi saw the expression on her face and looked uneasy. This girl was definitely still mad at him. Walking over to the seat next to him, she gave him one scowl and sat down, never taking another look at him. None of the girls seems to notice the scowl since they saw uneasiness Omi was showing and thought that he liked her. Immiediately they made their decision, that they hate her. Throughout the whole class, Omi kept on giving her some glances. She looked at the teacher with wariness in her eyes.   
'Why did I have to go to school again?' she asked herself. Remembering that because neither going to live or staying back at Nagi's home and probably get killed by Farfarello. After which seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang signaling the end of the period. Giving a sigh a relief, Usagi got up and packed her stuff for the next class. Suddenly that *ecchi* beside her came up to her.  
"Ohayo. I'm-"  
"I know who you are. You're the hentai I met in the hall," she interrupted him coldly.   
"I want to say that I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Gomen nasai," he said looking down. She eyed him for a minute.  
"Fine! Tsukino Usagi," she said pulling out her hand. He smiled at her and took her hand. Glad that she forgave him.  
"Tsukiyono Omi," he said happily. She smiled at him.  
"Care to lead me the way to the next class?" she asked him.  
"H-hai!" he stuttered. As he lead her to their next class, she noticed guys staring at he in awe and girls giving her the plain, creepy look. Somehow, she just don't like either look each sex gave her. The only one that seems to be nice in this school was this guy Omi. Even though he was a *hentai*, he didn't give her any looks, like all the guys in the school.  
  
*`*`*`*`   
  
"Where can she be?" Minako asked quietly. They had all returned to the Hikawa Shrine. Rei was asking the sacred fire and Ami was scanning the area with her mini computer. Frustrated that it wasn't helping her for the first time.  
"Kuso!" Makoto yelled, slamming her fist against the table. "If I find out the bakayaro that did this to her, he's going to be soryy!" Cracking her knuckles. Ami tapped on her small keyboard rapidly full of frustration.  
"Masaka! I can't find her anywhere!" Ami said finally.  
"The sacred fire can't tell me anything either," Rei whispered. Everyone was growing restless, as the mystery to their hime's disappearance(sp?) was still unsolved. Minako looked out the window and sighed. 'Usahi, where are you?' she asked the stars softly in her head.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Finally!" Usagi yelled as the final bell rang. No more school until the next day! Happily walking out of the door, she waited for Schuldich to pick her up. As she was waiting, a group of girls walked up to her. One girl with purple hair looked at her with disgust.  
"This is the girl that my Omi-kun has been hanging around with?" she asked the group of girls behind her. Then all nodded their head indicating yes. That girl looked at Usagi up and over again. Making her feel very uneasy. "Stay away from my Omi girl!" the girl's voice said sternly. Usagi looked at her and blinked a couple of times. Confused.   
"Huh?" The girl looked at Usagi straight in the eye.  
"Listen here girl! Everyone here knows that I'm Omi's girlfriend, so butt out!" Usagi finally understood why these girls were here. 'Kami she thinks I'm stealing her boyfriend!'  
"Iie, I think you got it wrong, I don't wanna be Omi-kun's girlfriend," she tried to explain to the girl. The girl gave her a look of disbelief. Noticing a car driving up and Schuldich's bright hair in the window, Usagi sighed in relief. "I have to go now." WIth that, she immiediately ran to the car, not wanting to deal with whatever she got herself into. Opening the car, she quickly sat in. Giving Schuldich a bright smile.  
"Ohayo!" Schuldich, as usual gave her his usual smirk. 'Doesn't he ever get tired of just smirking?' she thought to herself.  
'Iie Tenshi,' an amusing voice said in her head. She shot her head up and looked at him.  
"Nani? Did you just say something?" she asked him confused. He only gave her an amusing smile. She frowned at that. She started to feel uncomfortable with him driving her. He's too quiet. Neither that, or when ever she asked him a question he would always give her a smirk or calling her Tenshi.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not..." she started to pick each petal off the daisies. Not wanting to do homework and bored out of her mind. She started to pick each daisies and pull each petal. Chanting to herself, of which she found amusing.  
"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind her.  
"Aaaaaahhhh!" she shrieked. Looking back, she saw Nagi looking at her curiously. "Oh Nagi-kun, it's only you. Don't do that!"  
"Gomen nasai Usagi-chan, I was curious as to what you're doing. You've been occupied out here for a while," he asked looking at the pile of daisies petals on the ground and the stems.  
"Nothing!" she said putting her hand on the back of her head. Nagi eyed her, his eyes narrowing.  
"Have you finish your homework?" Usagi's eyes grew small.  
"Homework?" He gave her an amuse look.  
"Hai, homwork. You haven't done it, ne?"  
"Demo, Nagi-kun!" she said to him in a whiney childish like voice. "It's too hard!" Her eyes started to get all wide and watery. Nagi just couldn't help but think how cute she was like that.  
"Hai, hai. Do you need any help?" Her eyes grew bright.  
"Honto?! You'll help me?" she asked him gleefully. As he nodd his head, he soon found himself being squeezed to death. "Arigatou Nagi-kun!" she said as she continued to hug him. Letting go of him, she kissed him on theright cheek. He blushed at the kiss. Usagi didn't notice his change of colours, and started to pull his arm. Pulling him towards his home. 'Sugoi! At least I'll be able to get all of my homework done!' she thought gleefully to herself.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Back at her world, a man with black hair was sitting on a luxurious plane.  
"We are about to land on Tokyo's Airport. Please put on your seatbelt as we land," the stewardess said to everyone on the plane. The man stared down at the lighted Tokyo. 'Your mine Usako,' he said to himself. He smiled at his reflection in the window, showing dazzling white teeth. The moon outside, seems to not be shining as bright as it used to and the stars seems to not be twinkling and most were surrounding the moon, seeming like it was trying to protect it from something. Nine stars can be seen easily. Flashing odd colours for a star. Each flashed the colour red, blue, green, orang, yellow, purple, aqua, a dark colour which made the mind seems misty, and the last was a colour of hot pink. Though it showed odd colours, no one on the street of Tokyo seems to notice as more stars seems to gather around the moon. Only seven women and a girl around the age of 13 could seem to notice the strang occurence. Across the galaxy, a shooting star seems to make it's way to earth.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Done! ^_^ Just to let you know that I don't have a single clue I just wrote. ^_^; This chapter I think is sorta crappy. Never mind sorta, it's reall crappy! Anyways, domo arigatou for all the reviews! ^_^ And...   
to themoonmaiden-chan, I'll be sending you my next chapter for Rythm of The Rain fic so you can edit. Demo do I send it to you as an attachment or something? Gomen ne, demo I don't know. (Pretty stupid ne?) 


	3. Meeting Weiss

I finally started writing this! Arigatou to everyone who reviewed this fic. ^-^ I'm so happy that people actually liked it.  
  
Me!^^: (): I don't know if I'll be planning on making it a multiple ending since that'll be a heck of a lot of work. ^_^; I know what your think. Lazy. Well I might think of writing it, demo don't really count on it since I am Lazy.  
  
JLSCORPIO78 (): Hai! Of course there'll be a vote! I'd love to see who everyone thinks Usagi should be with. ^-^ So if anyone out there wants her to be with anyone in particular should tell me in the review or else e-mail me. Be warn though, I don't check my mail very often. ^_^;  
  
Let me show minna-chan who've voted for Usagi to be with who ne?  
  
Schuldich: 6  
Nagi: 3  
Omi: Zippo  
Yohji: 1  
Ken: 1  
Aya: 1  
Crawford: 1  
Don Care: 1  
  
Poor Omi-kun, he has no vote. : ( Looks like minna-chan really loves Schuldich and Usa pairing up though! Anywho, here's the next chapter!  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Oi! Where's Koneko?" All inners looked at eachother hesitantly, trying to debate if they should tell the outers or not. If they don't tell, then if Haruka finds out, they would all probably be beaten to a bloody pulp. On the other hand, if they tell Haruka now then they won't get much of a beating.  
"We don't know," came Rei's quiet voice. Haruka looked shock, just to put it mildly. If you want a full description, she looked shcok, angry, furious, and any other possible words you can think of. This was not a nice scene fo rthe inners.  
"Nani?!" she practically screamed.  
"We don't know where she is," Rei answered again meekly. Michiru held back the 'ready to launch at the inners' Haruka. Hotaru, who was standing next to Michiru looked worried.   
"What happened?" she asked calmly. All inners looked sad.  
"That's just it. We don't know," Ami replied sadly. Haruka, who was now calm enough returned her posture.  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" Everyone winced at her loud vocals.  
"She said she didn't feel good and wanted to go. We thought she was still upset about that Mamo-baka, so we didn't follow her and thought that she needed some space. After a while, Rei felt her presence dissappear," Minako said, with tears streaming down her eyes.  
"H-how could that be?!" Haruka yelled.  
"It is not the time to ask question. We must try to find the hime's whereabouts," came a calm voice from behind them.  
"Pluto!" everyone cried.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She wrapped the towel around her body, water was slowly dripping from her hair. Humming a familiar tune to herself, she exited the bathroom door. Sitting down on the bed, she took out another towel to dry her hair up with.  
"Never knew you looked so welcoming in that. I shold come in here more often." Shocked was written on her face, as she turned to see who the intruder was. Schuldich was standing at the door smirking. His usual smirk, that was starting to annoy her. She stared at him in shock for a while, until it finally hit her. She was only wrapped around a towel! Noticing that his gaze was going up and down her body, she did what instinct hit her. She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him.  
"Ecchi! Ecchi! Ecchi!" was all she chanted, as she grabbed yet another pillow and kept swapping him with. With her wacking him at every second, he couldn't concentrate and get tapped into her mind. Until she finaaly got him out of the room and shut the door with a loud, slam! He could hear her mumble loudly to herself and couldn't help but smirk. Recollecting the moment she stepped out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapping around her small frame. His smirk grew even wider. The wet towel clinging to her body, showing all the curves.  
"What are you doing?" At the sound of the voice, Schuldich came out of his thoughts. He looked into the eye of a less than pleased Nagi. "What were you doing out here?" he repeated his question again.   
"Nothing Chibi. Just enjoying the company of a tenshi in there."  
"Hentai!" was the word they both heard from behind the door. Nagi looked at him, eyes narrowed.  
"Leave her alone," was all he said. Schuldich, who happened to check his time and found out it was time for his daily night out, walked off. Nagi stared at him until he turned the corner. He then started to knck on Usagi's door.  
"Go away hentai!"  
"Gomen Usagi, demo Schuldich is gone." He could hear the doorknob turning and a fully dressed Usagi looking at him.  
"Gomen nasai Nagi-kun, demo I thought you were Schuldich-baka." Nagi smiled at her. "Nagi-kun? Since it's Saturday, can we please go somewhere?" She had that big puppy dog eyes that he couldn't help but think how kawaii she looked.   
"Hia, hai," he said nodding his head.  
"Sugoi! I want to see the rest of the city! We can go to the park and then to the zoo! And then we can go get som ice-cream!" She kept on listing all of the things they were planning to do, as they made their way out of the house. (more like a mansion if you ask me)  
"Where are you two going?"   
"Crawford-san!" Usagi said happily. He smiled a small smile towards her. "Nagi-kun's taking me out!" He nodded his head and took his glasses off. to polish with a handkerchief.  
"I see. Be back before dark." Was all he said as he walked away.  
"Hai! Common Nagi-kun! It'll be dark by the time we get out of the house!" she whined as she dragged Nagi out the door.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Sugoi! Look at all these flowers Nagi-kun!" Usagi squealed happily. She felt more refreshed out in the open than staying inside the mansion, looking at Schuldich's smirk. Nagi blushed madly, as the small blond was holding his arm tightly and pulling him towards each flower. "Ooh, Nagi-kun! Look! There's ice-cream!" She happily dragged poor Nagi towards the stand. He chuckled to himself softly and paid for the ice-cream cone. Suddenly, a large crowd of people made their way towards them, making Usagi lose sight of Nagi. "Nagi-kun!" she quealed as she was pushed farther and farther away from him. Walking down the street and taking a lick of her ice-cream cone happily, she tried to look around for any sign of Nagi.  
"They're soo dreamy!" She heard some girls squealed from a shop up ahead. Curious got the best of her and she started to make her way towards the crowd.  
"If you're not going to buy anything then leave!" she heard an angry male voice said loudly, trying to shoo away the mob of girls.  
"Demo Aya-kun! We want to help you!" one girl whined.  
"Help by buying something!" Making her way towards the shop she noticed that it was a flourist shop. Her eyes brightened as her minds started to think about all of the organic types of flower there'll be displayed! Walking to the store happily, she stepped in.  
"Sugoi!" she squealed loudly looking at all of the beautiful flowers that were displayed. The people there; well only the females, stared at her. Most of the Weiss just inwardly groaned as yet another girl was going to be all over them. Except for Yohji, who looked at her with interest. Long golden silk hair, with a tint of silver, nice body, and the way she was holding and licking her ice-cream, made her look very kawaii! He started to advance the blond. Just as he was gonna put his arm around her she started to move.  
"Sugoi! How much is that?" she squealed as she walked over towards Ken, who was busy putting the final touch on a bouquet of roses. Ken inwardly groaned. Why can't this girl go and gush all over Yohji instead of him.  
"1185 yen," her face faltered. She doesn't have that much money! Besides, eversince she came here, all she's been using was Nagi's money.  
"1185 yen?" she whispered. (I don't know anything bout jap money minna) 'Maybe I can get Nagi-kun to buy me it!' she thought to herself happily.  
"Usagi-san?" a voice said from behind her. Sh turned around to see a surpsrise Omi.  
"Ecchi!" she shrieked, causing everyone in the store to look at her. Both her and Omi blushed slightly. "Er... gomen Omi-san."  
"Ecchi? Oi Omi-kun! What did you do to this tenshi?" Yohji asked.  
'Er... Nothing. Anno, what are you doing here Usagi-san?"   
"I noticed all of the flowers outside so I came in here to check it out! Also I heard some screeching. Mostly girls though. I wonder why?" she asked, taking another lick of her ice-cream.  
"Are you going to buy anything?" a voice that sounded irritated asked her. She looked over to see a guy with red hair and deep violet eyes. Which reminded her of a certain raven haired priestess.  
"It depends," she answered cooly. "What can I get for..." she said as she dug into her pockter to see what little money she had left. "For 250 yen?" Aya glared at her. Obviously not very happy.  
"A one way ticket out," was his cold reply as he tired to push her out.  
"Oi!" she protested, just as her ice-cream fell to the floor. "My ice-cream!" Tears were falling down her face like a fountain.  
"Don't worry tenshi, I'll go buy you another ice-cream," Yohji volunteered. She immiediately stopped her bawling and her eyes shined.  
"Honto?" she squealed. Yohji laughed at her childish behaviour.  
"Hai! Kudou Yohji!" he said.  
"Tsukino Usagi!" She took out her hand. He grabbed it and was about to kiss when she yanked it away.  
"Anno Usagi-san, would like to meet my other two friends?" Omi asked. Just then , she noticed Nagi walking past the store from across the street. Her face instantly brightened.  
"Gomen nasai, Omi-san. Maybe next time. I have to go! Ja ne minna!" she cried as she ran to the door.  
"Oi! What bout the ice-cream?" Yohji asked.  
"Next time!" was all she said as she ran out the door.  
"Weird girl," Ken commented.  
"Yeah, demo cute though!" Yohji said.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Nagi-kun!" she cried as she desperately ran to him. Nagi turned around at her voice as she ran right into him and encircled his waist.  
"Usagi-chan! Where were you?!" he asked. Happy that nothing bad happened to her.  
"I couldn't find you, so I walked around and went into that flower shop down there." Nagi's eyes narrowed as she pointed to the small shop, with a mob of school girls in front.  
"It's getting dark. We should start heading back soon," he told her. She yawned softly and placed her head against his arm.  
"Hai," she said softly. SHe was getting pretty sleepy and nothing would be better than going home and have a good night rest.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
I know, I know. It was a crappy ending. Demo hey! At least I have a couple of fics out this weekend! ^^; Thank god science week is over! Anywho, read and REVIEW minna!!!!!! 


	4. Another Visit To Koneko No Sumi Ie

Hai minna-chan, I am alive. I'm not dead yet, unfortunately. Gomen nasai for the lack of updating lately, anno, I'll try my best to update.  On to better news…I finally saw Weiss Kreuz! ^-^ Well only the first four anyway. ^^;; At lest it's better than none. I was hoping to get Fushigi Yuugi also, demo they said it was something about licensed so they couldn't sell it anymore. Oh well! I found another shop to buy Fushigi Yuugi's eps from! Though I bought the last 4 eps!! Not much fun in that, except killing poor Naka-kun. Anyhow…on with the fic!

*`*`*`*`

As usual, it was the same routine every morning.

"Ten more minutes kaa-san," she murmured as she desperately tried to hold onto the blanket. Which somehow is always slipping away. So she has to constantly keep a hold onto it. Giving another sighs, Nagi continued.

"Usagi-chan, wake up," he said. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't use his telekinetic powers to get her up.

She was off in dreamland. Content, warm, nothing to worry about. Except for her source of heat being removed every now and then. 

'Think it's time for the Tenshi to awake now,' a voice said into her head. She instantly opened her eyes.

"Time for school Usagi-chan," Nagi told her, as he noticed that she finally cracked open her eyes.

"Hai, hai," she said softly, as she walked into the washroom. 'I swear I heard someone talking inside my head,' she said to herself. 'I must be eating too many junk food.'

*`*`*`*`

"Ohayo minna-chan!" Nagi looked up and smiled at her.

"Ohayo Usagi-chan."

"Nice to see you awake Sleeping Beauty," was Schuldich's usual greeting. As usual, she chose to ignore his comment. Sitting down she stared delightedly at her breakfasts.

"Anno Usagi-chan, Schuldich won't be able to pick you up today after school," Nagi started to say.

"Uh huh," was her muffle voice as she attacked her breakfast.

"Aaw, your not sad?" Schuldich teased her. As she finished swallowing the food in her mouth she turned to him and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't worry Nagi-kun. I'll be able to take the bus home," she said to Nagi happily. Nagi looked a little uncertain about the idea.

"Are you sure? You won't get lost or anything?" She started to scrunch up her face and stare at him.

"Nagi-kun! Mou! I'm not a three year old you know!" she whined, but Nagi shooked his head.

"Demo you haven't walked home by yourself before. You might get lost," Nagi comfirmed.

"Don't worry! How hard can it be to walk from school to here?" she asked him. 

"Harder than you think," Schuldich broked in.

"Well I don't think it'll be that hard!" she argued. "Plus, I'm going to be late!" She immediately dashed for her stuff and got her shoes. On her way, she accidentally bumped into Crawford.

"Gomen Crawford-san!" she cried as she continued to run.

"Have you told her yet?" Crawford asked, as he was sure she was out of hearing range. Nagi nodded his head.

"Well! I better get going!" Schuldich announced as he disappeared.

*`*`*`*`

"Aishiteru," the man said.

"Nani?" his companion said surprised.

"Aishiteru," the man said again.

"D-demo, I'm engaged!"

"It doesn't matter. Aishiteru anyway."

"Yuck! How do people like watching these?" she complained. School was finally let out and now she was just wandering down the street. Standing in front of an electronic shop, she watched the soap opera they were now showing.

"Yuck!" she said again and walked off. With he bag behind her head, she started walking down the street again. Noticing that this was the same street she had been on before. Stopping meters away from a shop with a mob of girls in front, she peered ahead. Debating to go in or not. "Nah! Those people in there are weird! Demo, they do have nice flowers. Demo that guy with the red hair was rude! He made me drop my ice-cream! Ice-cream! There was a nice ice-cream parlor Nagi-kun had brought me to last time!" Finally she decided. Ice-cream first. Flower shop with the insane customers and weird people later.

"Ooooh! Aya-kun! Lemme help you with the watering!" she heard one of the girls there said.

"Back off! He's mine!" another voice argued.

"If you're not gonna buy anything then leave!" 

'So that guy's name is Aya-kun,' she thought to herself. 'Figures. Someone that rude should have a girl's name.' Walking past the store, she heard someone call her name.

"Usagi-san!" Turning around, she saw Omi waving at her, with girls around him glaring at her.

"Konnichiwa Omi-kun!" she greeted him, as she started to walk back to the store.

"Oi Tenshi!" Yohji called. Making several other girls to glare at her.

"Your name is Yohji, ne?" she asked. Yohji was taken aback. She hadn't remembered his name? Now that's a first. He started to make his way to her.

"Aaaw, the Tenshi didn't remember my name but remembers me?" he said.

"Hai. Because you owe me ice-cream," she answered.

"Ah, so you came back for the ice-cream?" he asked, with a hint of sadness. She nodded her head happily.

"Hai!" Yohji thought that she was definitely a cute one. A little on the odd side, but cute nonetheless!

"Don't you usually get a ride home after school, Usagi-san?" Omi asked.

"Hai, demo they're all busy today," she answered as she peered over to look at the bouquet of roses. Suddenly, another bouquet of roses was thrust right in front of her face, making her back up a couple of steps.

"Eep!" she cried and hid behind the closest person to her; which was a less than happy Aya.

"Don't be afraid. I bought these for you," the owner of the voice said. Peeking slowly behind Aya, she glanced up at the person. The person was quite a bishounen she had to admit that. With silky blond hair almost the same shade as hers, except that it's a much lighter blond and is shone brightly in the blazing hot sun. He was a good two inches taller than her, about the same height as Ken maybe.

"Anno, who are you?" Usagi asked meekly, peeking from behind Aya.

"My name is Hishiiro Keitaro," he answered her in a smooth voice. (Don ask me how the hell did I came up with that name) "And these are for you." He stretched the bouquet of roses towards her.

"Arigatou, demo I don't know you," she said from behind Aya; who wasn't at all looking pleased.

"Ooh, it's Keitaro-kun!" one of the girls squealed.

"He's so dreamy," another sighed.

"Oi! What about me?" Yohji demanded. Making some of the girls giggle. Keitaro flashed them all a dazzling white smile, making some more girls sigh dreamily. Usagi just stood there staring at this Keitaro guy.

"What's going on here?" a sharp voice asked, as the crowd of girls parted their way and out stepped Ouka.

"O-Ouka-san!" Omi cried. Ouka turned to him and smiled cheerfully.

"Konnichiwa Omi-kun!" 

"Konnichiwa!" Usagi just continued to stand there, right behind Aya.

"If you're not buying anything, then leave!" Aya's voice came out sharply.

"I would like to place an order for a dozen red roses, a dozen yellow roses, and a dozen white roses," Ouka; said; not wanting to get kicked out. Usagi stood behind Aya and stare wide-eyed at Ouka.

"Can she pay for all that?" she asked to no one in particular. Not really expecting for an answer, she jumped when Aya did.

"Hai. Now are you buying anything?" he asked her with a stern expression. His glare made her uneasy, as his deep violet eyes bored into her sapphire blue.

"A-anno…" Usagi started to stuttered under the intense gaze of Aya. Again digging into her pocket, she looked happily at the amount of money she found, with a note attached. Curiosity got the best of her, as she opened the note.

Usagi-chan, knowing your appetite, I knew that you weren't coming straight home without going to the ice-cream parlor. I placed some money in there just in case you don't have enough money for ice-cream and transport to get home. ~ Nagi ~

Her eyes softened reading the note. 'Nagi-kun is so sweet. Maybe I should buy him some flowers.'

"Hai! I would like…anno…those over there!" she said pointing to a small but elegant bouquet of assorted flowers. Aya nodded and went over to pick one. "Iie! Not that one! That one! Iie! Iie! That one!" If looks could kill, Usagi would've died right at the spot and been reborn to suffer maybe 10 more times of the same fate under the deathly glare Aya was giving to her.

"Anno, is it this one Usagi-chan?" Omi asked, as he picked one up that seemed to stand out, out of all of the others.

"Hai Omi-kun!" Usagi squealed with delight. Ouka glanced over not, at all happy and walked over towards Omi-kun. 

"I'll take that!" she announced as she swiped the flowers before Omi handed it over to Usagi.

"Oi!" Usagi cried, not at all happy. "I chose that first!" Ouka smirked at her triumph.

"It's in my hand now," was all she said, as she walked towards the counter. But Omi stopped her.

"Ouka-san, Usagi-chan has chosen that first. Could you onegai choose another?" he asked her politely, smiling brightly. Ouka could only nod mutely as she gazed dazingly at Omi's sweet smile. As soon as Usagi got back her flower, she immediately went to the cash register to pay. 

*`*`*`*`

"Eh? I know it's this way somewhere. I've seen Schuldich drive pass here tons of times," she murmuered to herself, as she continued to find her way. Crossing the street, the roaring of a motorcycle was heard, and then a bright yellow light appeared. Too scared, Usagi stood there in fear.

*`*`*`*`

Isn this a good cliffie? ^^ Gomen, I know this is a very lousy place to end, demo. . .  -_- 

 Anyway! I'll try to get the next chapter and the next one for Rhythm of The Rain out soon!  So onegai! Don't kill me! 


End file.
